Dark Love
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Take one person with a dark past, add in another that is trying to help him into the light. Put in one orginization that was thought scattered to the wind. Stir and add in a pinch of peril, love, lust and sorrow and enjoy. R&R please
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon, or any of it's characters. This fic is most likely going to turn into a Rui(aka Mirei) x Wes fanfiction, and with enough bribing from a friend of mine that got me hooked on this pair, this fic will hold a possible warning of lime/citrus. So you've been warned as this will most likely turn into something rated over PG or PG-13. Also forgive the typo's as my spell check is broken.

----------------------------------------------

Wes suppressed a sigh as he sat down on the bed, ignoring the squeaking of the springs as he eased his wieght onto it. Cold and cruel looking dark gold eyes glanced about the room that he called his. Wes leaned back, letting his arms brace his wieght as the young man focused his gaze unto the celling, face an emotinal blank mask. The door cracked open and Rui stuck her head in. "Hey, Wes. You hungry?"  
  
Wes grunted in answer as he gazed over at Rui, "Hn, no. Not at the moment." He told her quietly, absently saw her bob her head and leave. He felt a twinge, and his chest ached for a few moments before it dulled and finaly went away. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, heart burn, regret or loneliness? Whatever it was, it didn't matter now. Moving, Wes lay on the bed, stretching out on his left side facing the wall, back to the door. He didn't feel like 'socilizing' at the moment, not with Rui, or the pokemon he had kept. A deep sigh escaped Wes as his eyes drifted shut, for now he had only wanted to rest, for some reason he had been feeling drained in a way.  
  
If anyone had walked in on that scene a few minutes later, they would have thought Wes was having a calm and restfilled slumber. But Wes was not having a good sleep, like every night nearly, his sleep was filled with memories and nightmares of his haunted past. His eyes betrayed he was already deep in Rem sleep while his fingers twitched.  
  
Wes couldn't really remember the times before he was ten. And what he could remember were snatches and fragments. But when Wes slept, he could remember anything and everything. But the moment he woke up, the fragments he had gathered during dreaming always slipped out of his hands.  
  
And like so many nights before, Wes dreamed.  
  
iHe was around seven years old this time. Infact, it was the day when it all happened. His childhood hadn't been the greatest. His father had been an acoholic, what he later learned wasn't the greatest thing in the world. His mother rarely smiled, and looked so fragile and shaken up that she'd fall apart if Wes looked at her for too long. But that went away if she smiled, even for a second. For that second she looked healthy and lively again. Wes wasn't very open, or talkitive. He kept to himself and was aloof around all people, even his mother at times. No one could really understand why. But no one questioned it. But then they knew next to nothing, For Wes had a secret. When he was sure no one save his mother was around, he would act innocent and carefree. He'd do next to anything to see his mother smile, chuckle or scold him gently from his childish antics.  
  
And this was when he lost his mother and memories. She had taken him to the fair, and that the young Wes thought, had been the best day ever. Untill they got home. Wes's farther was there already. And nearly as plastered as the walls from how much he had been drinking. But Wes's father wasn't talkitive, dopey or any of the 'safe' drunks. He was violent. Accusing Wes's mother for inane and pointless things, he charged Wes's mother, knocking her down and ruthlessly attacked her. Wes stood shell shocked for several moments before jumping onto his father's back in a desperate attempt to save his mother. But a seven year old is no match for a thirty plus year old man, and the enraged drunkard turned his attacks onto Wes, sending the small child sprawling.  
  
Yelping in pain and fright, Wes hit the wall and landed in a pain filled heap. Wearily cracking his eyes open, he saw his father standing over him. Somehow the brute had found the only weapon in the house, a glock pistol that only had a few rounds of amunition. Cursing the boy for ever being born, he started to squeeze the trigger when a cry of outrage caused the bad smelling man to halt for a few beats of a heart as he turned slightly. Wes's mother slammed into the larger man and sent them both tumbling to the floor. The crack of thunder roared out and the bullet tore through the body and crashed into the celling. Wes could only stare at the still form of his mother as his monsterous father slowly started to get up, cursing about things and muttering darkly.  
  
Scrambling up quickly, the young boy swayed on his feet for a few moments more before he made it out the door, fleeing into the night, not knowing his father followed-/i

Wes's dark golden eyes snapped open, the young man quickly sat up straight while his heart slowed down and the remaining emotion of fear trickled out of his veins. Quickly, and still shaking slightly, Wes wiped his brow and finished calming himself down. It was only a nightmare of the past. It didn't matter now. Focusing on the here and now, Wes strained his hearing, and could just make out Rui fussing over one of the Eeveelutions while attempting to cook. A small dry laugh escaped him that he couldn't help. He had been used, betrayed and left for dead. And he had grown cold and cruel from it, but maybe... it was a time for a change? A crash of a pan came over the air, even from the closed door, causing Wes to wince. And a voice nagged at the back of his head, maybe it was best to push Rui away, and take off again.  
  
His brow furrowed as Wes stood up, making his way to the door. Halting as his hand was inches from the doorknob, would he continue to keep Rui near him? She could betray him... but the image of a Rui laughing came to mind and it held no maliciousness. Shaking his head roughly, Wes closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing out. He was a survivor. He had weathered far worse things. So then why did this dread decide to dwell in the pit of his stomach? And why should he care if Rui betrayed him or not? It wasn't like he cared for her.  
  
... and for some strange reason, Wes felt he was trying to fool himself. Growling he clasped his hand over the doorknob and opened it, throwing all thoughts to the wind for the moment. He'd deal with it when it'd come. 


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer; I don't own pokemon, nor any related characters.  
  
Authors Notes; This is a Colosseum Shippy fic, somewhat a slight AU, as I don't know that much about the game outside of some facts and stuff. This isn't set in Orre/Oore, but somewhere I have yet to decide. So no flames for that lil' fact.  
  
Warning; As of this chapter, I am rating it 'R', for sexual refrences later on, and a few in this chapter, and violence that will come. You've been warned, so don't flame me if something happens that you don't like.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
----------------------------  
  
It was a horror to Wes. He half heartedly thought maybe it would be for the best if he turned tail and ran for his room, packed his bags, left and never returned to this house he and Rui had bought/rented (he didn't really know nor care at the moment) and forever left this horror behind him. The eighteen year old male, with eyes of golden fire that could cause most men twice his age to cower in fear. With hair that felt like silk and was pale amber/white. What was causing his terror, or rather had started the cause, which was something that could be called a foolish fear. But try explaining that to someone who would gladly hand your ass to you on a plate.  
  
Before Wes, Rui stood covered from head to foot in flour and pink icing, his two faithfull pokemon; Umbra, the Umbreon and Eli the Espeon. Both also covered in icing and flour. Taking a half step backwards, Wes thought he would be able to escape before Rui took in, that yes Wes was standing there looking like a great big Muk had been set upon him. Really, it couldn't be that bad to have a surprise birthday cake... and Rui hadn't been expecting Wes to come out untill the cake had been finished. With care, Rui brushed a strawberry red lock out of her face, trying to ignore the gritty feeling from the strands as she focused clear sapphire blue eyes onto Wes's form, before trying to lock his gaze with her own. Her eyes flashed with confusion as she saw the pure fear and raw emotion of something in Wes's eyes. Not to mention the great shift she not only flet but saw in Wes's aura.  
  
"Wes, are you alright?" Rui ventured to say, not trusting her voice much more, as she tried desperatly not to let on she could tell something was wrong with Wes as the eighteen year old tried to replace the blank mask and succeded, it had only been for a brief moment she had seen so much emotion from Wes for awhile, and the usualy stoic person never really let slip how he felt about anything, or anyone. Concerned for his safety, Rui took a cautious step forward, all attempts at baking and cooking forgotten as Umbra and Eli quieted down geartly, looking on at their master with placid looks, ears cocked forward and eyes filled with a slight amount of worry for Wes.  
  
Wes was alright. For the moment, but the sight of Rui, covered in what she was, was only the cause of the horror he felt now. But he hid it with ease. But he would take awhile to forget taking in the sight of her bending down to retrive the fallen pan from where the psychic and dark pokemon were vigorously removing all the batter from it, Wes's mind had suddenly out of nowhere claimed 'Mine', and the sudden need to take Rui, to a more, private place had filled his very being untill he was able to snap out of it when she called his name. Giving himself a mental shake and slap, Wes focused his chilling gold eyes onto Rui's smaller frame. "Wes... I asked, are you alright." Rui stated, her voice somewhat firmer than the first time she had asked the question, instead of demanding it now. His right hand twitches, and for a moment longer than he wanted, Wes entertained the thought of brushing the hand pver her cheek and into her flour coated hair.  
  
And then the strange and burning desire was gone, leaving a confused Wes, and an even more confused Rui as Wes turned on his heel without a word and stalked out of the kitchen, heading towards his bedroom. His pace quickened when he heard Rui follow after him for a few feet, before reluctently returning to cleaning the mess in the kitchen. Wes fairly flew up the stairs as he took them two at a time, and stormed into his room, but he didn't slam the door shut. But that didn't mean he didn't shut it with force, just not enough to cause the house to shake or it to fall off. Stalking over to a wall, Wes slammed his back against the sturdy structure, only wincing slightly from the pain that ran up and down his spine and nerves. But he wasn't aware of it really, he was more focused on trying to get out of his now aroused state, and all because he had seen 'Her'. A snarl ripped it's way out of the young man's throat while a fist slammed into the wall with such force, a small dent was left in the wood, while the skin that had struck it cracked and bled freely.  
  
Why did she affect him like this? Before ever meeting her, he'd never have given a second though about anything. Would never have felt feelings. He had given a new meaning to ice froze over. And then she, Rui had come along, nearly a year and a half ago. Being kidnapped by several members of the now defunct 'Team Shadow' orginization. Finaly taking in his injured hand, Wes started to gently nurse it as his eyes glazed over, not taking in sights here, but of when he realized everything had shifted in the balance, of how he acted around Rui. He hadn't realized untill now, he was somewhat more open with his emotions, thought things through a little more or less when it involved Rui. And... and he hated to see her in distress.... or to see her cry.  
  
Drawing his legs up, Wes set his arms down on his knees as memories flooded him.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Wes glared at the Shadow executive before him. He was gloating as if he had already kidnapped Rui once more. Curling his hands into twin fists, all the gold eyed teenaged male could do was stand there and watch as Rui was dragged off, crying out and struggling for all she was worth. But he was able to stand that, even when he saw the tears streaking down her face, and knew she was going to look like shit because of it. And distantly wondering why he should care what crying did to her, when 'He', the Executive known as Leon, gave him what Wes guessed Leon thought was an 'award winning smile' as he strolled towards the quickly bound Rui. Smirking, Leon captured Rui's face and was about to crush her mouth to his (and by this point Wes could swear he was starting to see red, visions of slaughtering Leon, and his blood rushing through his ears) when Rui acted with a quick and brutal movement, ramming her knee into Leon's groin.  
  
A smirk played onto Rui's face as she tried to relish her bout of 'evilness', but Leon quickly brought an end to it, or so he would think, as he struck Rui across the face so hard, her head whipped to the side. And that was when Wes lost it. He doubt he'd be able to restrain himself if he hadn't known Rui. He may be a cruel, cold and heartless bastard to many. But that didn't mean Wes didn't respect that females should never, ever be struck for defending themselves, let alone anything else short of them trying to kill you in the middle of the night for no reason.  
  
With a shout of war, Wes pushed his boot covered feet against the ground, forcing his already worn muscles to move with the speed and agility he needed as Leon whirled, azure eyes wide from startlement before they narrowed and fists were raised to meet Wes. A wordless snarl grounded out from between Wes's clenched teeth as he ducked the swings and then turned the tables on Leon as he sent the Shadow executive flying with a power filled thrust of his left foot. "Wha!?" Leon demanded as he started to pull himself up, rage and confusion clouding his vision before a boot slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"If you want him to live through this day. I suggest you let her go." Wes demanded in a his, golden eyes dangerously narrowed at the three underlings of the executive he held captive and prisoner with one foot.  
  
Looking nervously between them, they decided it was best to let the girl go, and get a chewing out by their leader, than let him die. Possibly face the wrath of this psychotic like person now before them and possible death by their leader's leader. And for three people that didn't even have half a brain between them at times, they sure agreed to the trade fast enough.  
  
Wes kept his foot firmly planted on the chest of the older man, and waited for one of the grunts to untie Rui, and carefully set her down. Without so much as a second thought, Wes removed his foot and deftly kicked Leon in the side, caring not if he injured the man anymore as he forced the three henchmen back with a look that promised pain if they did otherwise. Wes stopped as he reached Rui's limp form, still dazed from the strike that Leon had gave her, before he kneeled quickly, and picked her prone body up, one hand under her knee's and the other supporting her upper back. Turning, Wes shot a look that was filled with something that sent Leon in a fit of shakes and muttered words, half crazed and filled with terror, Wes wouldn't have been surprised if the fool wet himself. But, he didn't care about that as he set about in tryint to locate a safe place to rest and recover, not just Rui, but the pokemon that had suffered dearly for getting Wes that close to saving, losing and then saving Rui. Leaving behind the four black/purple clad members of the Team Shadow, in the overcasted clearing, Wes disappeared into the somewhat wooded area as the setting sun started to peek through the clouds...  
  
-End flashback-  
  
Wes remained sitting, head bowed and bangs hiding his eyes from view. But if anyone had been in the room with him, they'd have somewhat understood why he was feeling this way. Not that Wes would have listened, nor cared what they may have to say about what he was going through. Wes closed his smoldering golden eyes as a sigh escaped him. 'What is going on with me.' Wes demanded mentally, warry of what was now happening.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs...  
  
Rui had finaly finished cleaning up the cake mess the Espeon and Umbreon had done, in knocking over the pan of half used cake batter. Both of them were now off somewhere, cleaning themselves and each other off of the ofending flour and batter, leaving Rui alone and wondering why she had tried to make the cake in the first place. Rui sighed wistfully while pushing a flour laden lock behind her left ear yet again. "Oh well." She murmured and left the kitchen, half done cake forgotten as her mind traveled to other idea's, such as a bath. She wasn't hungry, as she had a big lunch.  
  
Humming softly, the girl climbed the same stairs Wes had taken only minutes ago and headed for her room at the end of the hall, already planing on what to do exactly as she passed Wes's room, and a few long seconds later, halted at the door to her room and entered, un buttoning her shirt as she headed for the small bathroom on the other side of the room. Throwing the messy shirt down onto the floor to be gathered up later, quickly followed by her jean's. Grabbing a towel from it's place on the door knob, Rui quickly shed the rest of her clothing and entered the bathroom, shuting the door securely behind her.  
  
Wes had heard her walk by his room, and he let out a strangled groan while letting the back of his sandy golden/white hair hit the wall, his clothes suddenly felt too confining and he was starting to feel aroused again. 'Gods, what was going on?' Wes thought through his hazed mind, it felt like he was changing. And he didn't think he liked how he was changing....  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Sunami, you really must stop going over your father's files. All of his projects were destroyed." A butler scolded the young woman he was a servant too. Kristen Angelina Sunami, or more commonly called Kas, looked up from the computer of her father's that she had yet again hacked into. Scowling at the grey haired gyser, old enough to be her grandfather, Kas returned her gaze back to the files. "Whatever, Rick." Kas snapped out, acid in her tone as she was about to shut it down when a file opened up as she clicked it on accident. A video file opened up and the somewhat static-filled voice of her father cracked over the speakers.  
  
"Day one hundred and twenty, test subject twenty has survived longer than expected. But changes have appeared in both the psyche and psyichal. His memories seem to have dispersed, as the computer indicates no regignition to the objects from his past."  
  
The fuzzy images of her father moved at a slugish rate, and Kas caught a glimps of a large, neon blue/green tank with an even more fuzzy and grainy image in it.  
  
"Day two hundred and five, test subject twenty has survived past the others, and we think he has survived this long is because he hadn't matured psyichally nor emotionaly yet."  
  
This time, the image of number twenty was clearer, focused on a boy maybe eight or nine years old. Playing in a white room with a few toys.  
  
"Day three hundred and eighty. It has now been a little over a year since we recived Test Subject Twenty, and unfortunitly there is a problem in his emotional state. He still holds some emotional bonds we do not want, like the frivilous emotion of love. With suppresents the boy can become what is needed, but we do not know how long this can really last. Roger assumes when the boy hits puberty, or sometime past it, he could become emotionaly unstable or worse. While Minna claims he will just start to become more emotional again. But the worry is not needed for-"  
  
The video cut as her father was about to explain, what this 'Twenty' was for, but her curiousity was piqued alright. Grinning she looked over at Rick, who stood straight as a rod. "Rick, I want you to call Steven. Tell him that I have a job for him."  
  
"But Miss," Rick started. But he was interupted by a look from the younger girl. Gulping, Rick nodded his head and quickly turned, slowly shuffling out of the room. Kas's grin grew wider as her light peanut brown eyes glinted with malice. She might not have power, but Steven did. Unknown to most, he was the son of the leader of that notorious Team Shadow, and great grandson of the long feared Team Rockets. If anyone could track something down with only a miniscule ammount of information, that somewhat dorky acting Steven could. 


End file.
